ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Terence Koh
Terence Koh is a Canadian artist that collaborated with Lady Gaga on several projects. Koh cocreated the "88 Pearls" look with Gaga for the AmfAR New York Gala. He and Gaga also created and performed GAGAKOH together. He also created the Monster Claw Piano, which was used at the Grammy Award Ceremony, and the Rubberman Piano which was used at the AmfAR New York Gala and GAGAKOH. Work with Lady Gaga Monster Claw piano The Monster Claw piano is a dual piano used by Lady Gaga and Elton John at the 52nd Grammy Awards, designed by Terence Koh. It was manufactured from a full Baldwin “R” acoustic piano, fitted with a midi-trigger interfaced with John’s personal sonic choices, and attached to various pieces of a Baldwin “R” shell which was previously used in the 1972 film, The Poseidon Adventure. In addition, the Haus of Gaga worked with Koh to create the striking thirty-two decorative arms mounted on top of the instrument. According to Gaga in an interview with "Kidd Kraddick in the Morning" radio show, the hands are meant to represent the thirty-two pieces on a chess board. During the Grammy Award's performance, some hands were removed for camera angle reasons. When the camera is viewed from above, it forms a heart shape. Gaga purchased the piano for $470,000. Dual piano.jpg 88 pearls The 88 Pearls outfit was created by the Haus of Gaga and Terence Koh. The outfit inspiration comes from Koh's piece, the "Boy By The Sea." The outfit consists of a white hat, jacket, bra, underwear and boots. Lady Gaga's entire outfit, as well as her face and body, were covered in pearls. The name of the look comes from the fact that before the appearance at the amfAR New York Gala, Koh and Gaga counted 88 pearls into a teacup. The number 88 was meant to be symbolic. 88 is the number of constellations in the sky as defined by the International Astronomical Union that divides the sky into 88 official constellations with exact boundaries, so that every direction or place in the sky belongs within one constellation. 88 is also the number of keys on a piano. The number 8 is the symbol of the infinity, so 88 symbolizes the double directions of the infinity of the universe, that is to say the infinitely small and the infinitely large. 2-10-10 amFAR.jpg|(Feb 10, 2010) Rubberman piano The Rubberman Piano is a piano created by Terence Koh. It is the second piano created specifically for the song "Future Love", the first being the Bubble Piano. The piano features a rubberman on top which that Lady Gaga sings to. Lady Gaga played the piano while wearing 88 pearls at the amfAR New York Gala. The piano was used again for GAGAKOH. This appearance featured the piano with a five-foot-tall paper-mâché bunny head, which was used because it is Terence Koh's spirit animal. 2-10-10 Performance at amFAR Gala in NYC 003.jpg|amfAR New York Gala (Feb 10, 2010) 4-20-10 GagaKoh performance at The Tabloid Club in Tokyo 001.jpg|GAGAKOH (Apr 20, 2010) GagaKoh GagaKoh or GAGAKOH is a name devised by combining Lady Gaga, and fashion designer, Terence Koh's name. It was set up as a charity concert for people living with HIV. M·A·C Viva Glam and KCD Worldwide hosted at the Tabloid club in Tokyo, Japan. 4-20-10 Matthew Williams 001.jpg 4-20-10 Matthew Williams 002.jpg 4-20-10 Matthew Williams 003.jpg GagaKoh Prep 01.JPG GagaKoh Prep 02.JPG GagaKoh.jpg GagaKoh_Prep_03.JPG Reference *Nicola Formichetti's Blog: Lady Gaga plays Monster Claw Piano by Terence Koh for 2010 Grammy Award Ceremony *Nicola Formichetti's Blog: Lady Gaga wears outfit by Terence Koh and Haus of Gaga, and plays piano by Terence Koh, at 2010 AmfAR New York Gala Category:Related to Lady Gaga